Abby And Ratboy
by LE McMurray
Summary: Daniel decides to reconnect with an old friend.


Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

This is a slightly updated version.

Enjoy

* * *

"Abby," her husband called as she ran past him trying to get out the door to work, "Phone."

"Rob, whoever it is, tell them I'll call them later," she told him, grabbing her keys.

"Even Daniel?"

Abby Brady skidded to a halt, turned and grabbed the phone off him, "Daniel?"

"Hey there," he greeted her.

"Daniel Jackson, where the hell have you been?" she cried.

"Here and there," he replied.

"Daniel, I am so late for work at the moment it isn't funny," Abby sighed, "Look I'll hand you back to Rob. Give him your number and I'll call you when I get home."

"Sure," Daniel agreed, "Talk to you soon."

"You too," Abby smiled, practically throwing the phone at her husband before she kissed him and ran out the door.

x

Daniel smiled as he hung up the phone. He'd forgotten how much he loved talking to Abby and how much he had missed her. He hadn't seen her since just before his lecture in LA then everything had happened so fast. When he'd returned home, his desire to find his wife blotted out any other thought now, since Sha're was gone and Skaara was safely home, he'd needed to connect with somebody from his old world.

It was just after lunch when the phone in the hotel room rang, marking his place in the book he was reading, he answered it.

"Why didn't you tell me you were in town?" Abby demanded, the moment he answered.

"I thought you were late for work," he teased.

"Not funny, Ratboy," she shot back at him, "You remember where I work, right?"

"Hard to forget," Daniel grimaced.

"Meet me at four," she told him, "Rob's taking the kids to their grandmother's for dinner so we can catch up."

"Aren't you meant to be going?" Daniel asked.

Abby barked a sharp laugh, "She still hates me."

"I can't imagine why?" Daniel teased, "I'll see you later. And Abby."

"Yeah?"

"It's good to hear your voice again."

"You too."

* * *

Daniel stood, waiting as people spilled out of the offices. Finally he saw who he was waiting for. Abby had hardly changed in all the years he'd known her.

"Daniel!!" she cried, running over to him, her long auburn hair flying behind her. She jumped and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. Abby pulled back and grinned at him, "Look at you," she smiled, her green eyes crinkling before tilting her head, "Look at you, what the hell happened to your hair?"

Daniel self-consciously touched his short-cropped hair and smiled softly, "I had to get it cut."

"Damn," she muttered, "I owe Rob ten bucks. I said nothing would ever make you get it cut."

"Does it count if I didn't actually get it done myself?" he asked.

"There's a story behind that I want to know," Abby told him.

"Maybe not," Daniel told her, "Are we going to go and get some food or just stand here all day?"

Abby slipped her arm through his, "Come on."

x

"Here," Abby handed him a beer before she sunk onto her couch, "So?"

"So?" Daniel repeated.

"It's been almost four years, Daniel," Abby said, "I've not been able to find you at all. It's like you dropped off the edge of the world. Hell, I even asked Sarah if she'd seen or heard from you."

"Wow," Daniel murmured, knowing her dislike of Sarah, "You were worried."

"Yes," she frowned at him, "I mean not even a letter or a phone call to tell me you were fine. I know there've been years where we haven't talked to each other but…" she trailed off sighing, "I heard about the lecture and what happened. I expected a call."

Daniel dropped his head before taking a long drink; "I got offered a job just after it."

"Really?" Abby asked, "Where?"

"Colorado," he explained, "It was a translation job and it started right after the lecture."

"Is that what you've been doing all this time?"

"Not exactly. It's hard to explain," Daniel ducked his head, trying to avoid her hard gaze, "How are the kids?"

"Way to change the subject," Abby grinned, "And they're brilliant. Pete's a real athlete much to Rob's joy, while Andrea is a little bookworm."

"Like her mother," Daniel smiled.

"Look who's talking," Abby shot back, "Okay, back to the original subject. What have you been doing all these years?"

"Working for the Air Force," Daniel replied with a shrug, "I'm a civilian consultant and I'm using all my doctorates."

"The Air Force?"

"I know it sounds strange," he shrugged again, "But I like what I'm doing."

"That's good," Abby grinned, "How about personal?"

Daniel sighed, knowing he'd have to tell her sooner or later, "Would you believe I got married?"

Abby started to choke on her beer, "You? You got married?"

Daniel nodded, staring at the floor waiting for her next question.

"Where is she?"

When Daniel looked back up to her, Abby felt her breath catch in her throat, "Oh, Daniel. I'm so sorry."

"Why does everyone say that?" Daniel asked frustrated, "The moment I say she's dead people automatically apologise."

"I don't know," she slid off the couch and dropped to sit beside him, "Is that why you're here?"

"Not exactly," Daniel whispered before sighing, "It's just the past few months have just been so hard to get through, Abby."

"Want to tell me what happened?" leaning her head against his arm, looking up at him.

"We met and married really, really quickly," Daniel told her, a small smile touching his lips, "Then about a year later she…she and her brother were abducted when we were in Egypt working. I joined the people I'm working with to find her but a few months ago…"

"A few months ago," she encouraged as he trailed off.

"I found her but she was shot," Daniel swallowed hard; "She died before I could even tell her I love her."

Abby slipped her arms around him, holding him tightly as a few tears escaped his tightly shut eyes.

"What happened recently to bring you back to me?" she asked, gently stroking his hair.

"We got her brother back," Daniel pulled back from her embrace, "And something just made me want to reconnect with you. Abby, we were so close and I haven't seen you in a long time. I just wanted to try and go back to a different time in my life."

"Okay then," Abby said, she leaned back against the chair sitting there, "I want to know more about the woman you married. Name?"

"Sha're," Daniel smiled softly.

"That's an unusual name," Abby said thoughtfully.

"I know," Daniel smiled, "She was Egyptian. Her family are very traditional."

"Would I like her?"

Daniel smiled softly, "I think so."

"Picture?" Abby asked, "You have to have at least one."

Daniel pulled out his wallet and brought out the small picture he had that was a copy of those sitting in his office and beside his bed.

"She's beautiful," Abby said as she studied the smiling woman, "I hate her."

"Abby!!!"

"Tell me about her, cause all I can see is a woman much better looking than me, which you know makes me automatically hate and I need to know why she was good enough for you?" she grinned.

"Okay," Daniel smiled back, relaxing, "She was, as you can see gorgeous but she was also smart, funny, sweet and made me smile more than I ever did in my entire life."

Abby smiled, seeing the light in his eyes as he spoke of her.

"She loved me," Daniel said finally, "And I loved her."

"Then I would have adored her," Abby smiled, squeezing his hand.

x

Several hours passed and they had decided to recreate one of the drinking competitions they'd had in college after Abby had found a bottle of tequila hiding in the drinks cabinet.

"Abby," Rob called, "We're home."

"Hey, darling," Abby wandered into the kitchen.

"Kids, go to bed," Rob told them, "We'll be up to say goodnight in a minute."

Pete and Andrea both nodded and raced each other up to their rooms.

"Have a good night?" Rob asked, reaching out to steady her.

"Great," she replied, sliding her arms around his waist, "Kids are in bed. Want to join us?"

"I'll pass," Rob smiled at her, "I have to work in the morning."

She pouted, making Rob laugh, "I'll say hi to Daniel then I'm going to bed. Keep the drinking session down."

"I promise," she kissed him, swaying slightly.

When they entered the other room, Rob smiled softly to find Daniel sleeping on the couch. Rob removed Daniel's glasses and threw a blanket over him before taking his slightly drunk wife upstairs.

* * *

Daniel could hear movement around him. Managing to lift his head from the pillow, he groaned as light hit his half open eyes.

"Good morning, Sunshine," Abby called cheerfully, making him wince.

"I forgot you don't get hangovers," he muttered at her.

"No, I just threw up all over the bathroom at four this morning," she told him, "You want some painkillers?"

"I'd rather have a gun to shoot myself with," Daniel groaned.

"And at this moment in time you'd probably miss and hit me," Abby laughed, patting him on the shoulder.

"Because I'd be aiming at you," he muttered into the pillow.

Abby brought him two small pills and a glass of water, "Here you go."

Daniel managed to pull himself to a sit and threw them back.

"Go upstairs and crash in the spare room for a couple of hours," Abby told him.

"Abby," Daniel caught her hand, "Thank you."

Abby hugged him, "Okay Ratboy, go sleep off your hangover and I'll see you later."

x

While finishing tidying away evidence of their little party an unusual ring sounded through the living room and Abby had to hunt to find the source, finally finding Daniel's phone hidden under the couch.

"Hello, Daniel Jackson's phone," she answered.

"Hi," a man said, "Where's Daniel?"

"Sleeping," Abby replied.

"Tell him Jack called and to call me back," the man told her, sounding bemused.

"And you would be?" she asked.

"A friend."

"I heard my phone," Daniel poked his head through the door, "Who is it?"

"Jack?"

"Damn," Daniel muttered, taking the phone, "What do you want, Jack?"

"You know I heard that," Jack told him.

"I ask again, what do you want?"

"To check up on you," Jack told him, "Kasuf wanted me to."

Daniel frowned confused, "When?"

"He called," Jack told him, "Both he and Skaara were worried about you during Skaara's welcome home dinner."

"Jack…"

"I know why, Danny," his friend soothed, "I just want to be able to tell your father-in-law that I checked up on you. He seems to be able to tell when I'm lying."

"You did, I'm fine," Daniel told him, "Tell Kasuf I'll come and see him when I can."

"I will," Jack said, "So who answered your phone?"

Daniel sighed, "She's an old friend. I haven't seen her in a long time and just felt like I had to."

"Sure."

"I'll check in, Jack," Daniel grimaced, "Go away."

"Bye, Danny," Jack hung up.

"Could you find me that gun?" Daniel asked Abby, switching off his phone.

"Got a baseball bat in the garage," she told him.

"Don't think I won't," Daniel groaned.

Abby laughed, rubbing his arm, "Since you're up, you can come and help me do the shopping. Those kids of mine eat like locusts."

"I haven't seen either them or Rob yet," Daniel said, "I came and got drunk."

"Just like College," Abby grinned, "You'll see them at dinner tonight."

"I can't intrude on you anymore," Daniel told her.

"Bull," she rolled her eyes at him, "Daniel, you are part of my family. You are checking out of that hotel and staying the rest of your time here with me."

"Abby…"

"Daniel," she took his hand, "For all the years we've known each other, you have been my friend, you have been my boyfriend and you have been my brother. You're not staying alone while you're still grieving, which before you protest I know you are."

"I just wanted to go back for a while," Daniel told her, sadness filling his voice, "Back to when I didn't feel like this."

Abby sighed and hugged him tightly.

"Come on Ratboy," she told him, "You, me and shopping."

"This is a real vacation," he muttered.

* * *

They were lying on her living room floor, a packet of chocolate chip cookies sitting between them as they stared at the ceiling.

"You know it really needs painted," Daniel told her.

"I know," she sighed, "But I can't be bothered at the moment. Anyway, you were going to tell me how you got your hair cut and how I can save myself ten bucks."

Daniel sighed, "I can't really tell you the story without telling you the story. Trust me, I did not choose to get it cut."

"Okay," she shrugged, "Just make sure you tell Rob, I want my money."

Daniel laughed, "This reminds me of the afternoons we used to spend watching movies and doing nothing else."

"The only thing we're missing is…"

"Chocolate ice-cream," Daniel grinned.

"And here comes my darling husband," Abby said, hearing the back door open, "Honey!!" she called.

Rob appeared from around the door, "You bellowed dear? Hi, Daniel."

Daniel waved at him.

"Sweetie," Abby smiled, "Would you grab us the chocolate ice-cream?"

Rob rolled his eyes at them, "Bowls or just two spoons."

"Spoons," Abby grinned, "Are the kids with your mother?"

"She's taking them to the movies," Rob replied, "They'll be home in time for dinner."

"Grab a spoon," Daniel said, "Join us."

Rob laughed, "Are you kidding? The last time I joined you two for an afternoon, it took me three days to recover."

"You were alive for your wedding," Daniel reminded him.

"Barely," Rob grimaced at him.

"We're only on the ice-cream," Abby promised, "We're not that young any more. Besides your mother would not be happy to come here and find me playing a drinking game with an ex-boyfriend."

"Abby, I dated you for less than a month," Daniel protested.

"It was five weeks," she told him, "I think. Anyway, you know the woman never approved of me."

"That woman is my mother," Rob said, trying to look disapproving.

"And despite that I still love you," she grinned at her husband.

Rob smiled, leaning down to kiss her.

"Do you two want me to leave?" Daniel asked.

"Just get the ice-cream," Abby murmured, waving him away.

x

"Mom," Andrea rushed into the kitchen, "Pete's being mean."

Abby rolled her eyes, "We have a guest honey."

Andrea stopped and looked at Daniel curiously, "Who is it?" she asked with the tact of an eight year old.

"This is Daniel," Abby introduced him to both her children; "We've been friends since we were Pete's age and he's staying with us for a few days."

"Why?" Andrea asked.

"Because he's my friend," Abby told her daughter, "Now go wash your hands for dinner. Both of you."

They trailed away upstairs, leaving Daniel sitting watching them.

"I haven't seen them since Andrea was born," he sighed, "It seems like only yesterday you called me to tell me you were pregnant with Pete."

Abby caught the look that flashed in his eyes, "What?"

"Sha're has a son," he told her, "She was…she was…you know and the first time I found her she gave birth. I only got to hold him for a short time but I wish he was mine."

"Where is he now?" she asked.

"With his Grandfather," Daniel lied, "It was the best place for him to be. Sorry, no more depression. I'm here to remember before that."

"You can remember what you want, Daniel," she told him, "That's what I'm here for."

"What you're here for?" he asked.

"You know to talk to, to yell at, though not in front of the kids, and to get absolutely plastered with," Abby smiled.

"No kids then either," he gave a gentle smile back.

"Good point, their grandmother will take it as another sign I'm not a fit parent," Abby grimaced, "Or a fit wife for her precious son."

"Now that was bitter," Daniel told her.

"You know what I mean," Abby cried, "You went through it with Sarah's folks."

"Of course," Daniel stood up, "The pompous, they can't be right for our child as they lost their parents when they were kids. That they grew up in both an orphanage and foster homes."

"And there's the bitterness I just had," Abby laughed, "At least you got away from it."

"Yeah."

She watched the smile fill his eyes as he thought of the acceptance he'd found with his wife and her family.

x

"Mom, is dinner ready yet?" Pete arrived, interrupting their talk.

"Ten minutes," Abby replied.

Pete nodded and turned to Daniel, "How do you know my Mom?"

Daniel laughed, "Abby, I'm getting grilled here."

"Answer the boy's question," she shot back, "My son is very protective of me."

Daniel shrugged and turned back to Pete, "You know what happened to your Mom's parents?"

Pete nodded, "They were killed in a fire when she was my age."

"Yeah," Daniel said softly, "I was at the orphanage when she came. We became friends then."

"Oh," the boy said, thinking it over, "You've known her for a long time then?"

"Sometimes it seems like forever," Daniel replied.

"I heard that, Ratboy," Abby said.

"I meant it as a good thing," Daniel defended himself.

"Why did you call him that?" Pete asked.

Abby stopped and looked puzzled, "I don't actually remember why. Do you?"

Daniel shrugged, "Never knew why you called me that, I just never argued with you."

Pete laughed.

"Pete, get your sister and tell her dinner is ready."

Pete ran upstairs.

"Smart kid," Daniel commented, "I'm surprised he doesn't know everything about…"

"Daniel, the kids don't normally want to know anything about me and Rob except when dinner is ready," Abby told him, "Or when their allowance is getting raised."

"I didn't mean that," he said.

Abby shrugged, "Let's eat."

* * *

"I'm fine, Jack I promise," Daniel said.

"That's good, Danny," Jack replied, "So how long before you return?"

"A few more days," Daniel told him, "Abby has some time off work and we're planning on pretending we're back in college again."

"So you'll be spending all your time in the library?" Jack asked.

"Only if they've started selling beer," Daniel shot back, wishing he could actually see Jack's face, "When she started College, I was already onto my third doctorate. Ever wondered how I learned how to do so many shots in under an hour."

Jack laughed, relieved that Daniel sounded so relaxed, "I must admit, I'm really curious about this friend of yours."

"Then why don't you come and meet her?" Daniel found himself saying.

"Are you serious?"

"I am," Daniel smiled, "Jack, you're probably the closest thing to family I've had since I had to leave Abydos. Abby has been like a sister since I was a kid. I'd like you two to meet each other."

"Not afraid of what I could find out?" Jack teased.

"She'll wipe the floor with you," Daniel smiled, "Tell Sam and Teal'c hi and call back and tell me if you're coming."

"Sure, Danny," Jack said before hanging up.

"I've no problem with that," Abby told him, "In fact, I'd like to meet him."

Daniel frowned, "This might not be as good an idea as I originally thought."

Abby laughed, "Are you afraid I'll give away a few secrets?"

"Actually…yes."

"Does he know we dated?"

"No," Daniel laughed, "I thought springing that one on him might be more fun in person. I don't think Jack believes I had a life before meeting him."

Abby smiled before grimacing as the kids descended, needing to get to school.

"Uncle Daniel," Andrea tugged his arm, she'd started calling him that when she heard he and Abby had been friends since they were kids and were once fostered together.

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Will you still be here when we get home from school?" she asked.

"I'll be here for a few more days," he smiled at her.

"Good," she nodded as though something had been decided.

"Come on, Andrea," Rob called, "We're all going to be late."

"I'm coming Daddy," she called picking up her bag and running outside, "I'll see you after school Uncle Daniel."

Rob laughed herding his daughter into the car.

"Have a good day," Rob told their houseguest.

"Depends what she has planned," Daniel replied, "Thanks for letting me stay."

"Just showing you that your sister is perfectly fine," Rob told him.

"Dad," Pete yelled, "You said we'd be late."

"Enjoy your day," Rob grinned as he pulled away.

x

"Nice place," Jack whistled as he got out of the cab to find Daniel standing waiting for him.

"I'm sure Abby will appreciate that you like her house," Daniel told him blandly.

Jack hugged his friend, "You okay?"

"I'm fine, Jack," Daniel replied with a soft smile, "Being here is actually doing me some good."

Jack grinned, "Then where is the mysterious Abby?"

"That would be me," a woman said from behind him.

Jack turned to meet her, she was smaller than both him and Daniel but the look in her green eyes told him she was confident enough to make her seem ten feet tall. Her auburn hair was shoulder length and she had an amused smile on her tanned freckled face.

"You would be Jack," she grinned, "It's nice to meet you."

"You too," he nodded, "Though I never heard of you until a few days ago."

Abby turned a steely gaze onto Daniel, "Really?"

"Abby," he retaliated before they both grinned.

"I'll leave it for now," she promised, "Come on in and get something to eat."

x

"So, how long have you two known each other?" Jack asked as Abby handed him a mug of coffee.

"Well you have three choices for this," Abby said, "You can have the made up version, the full truth or cliff notes truth."

"I'll go for the full version of the truth," Jack said.

Daniel grimaced slightly but didn't say anything, this was one area of his life Jack had never really had access to before.

"Well," Abby leaned back in her chair, "When I was eleven, my parents and younger sister were killed in a fire. I was staying at a friend's at the time. After the funeral, I was sent to the orphanage and there I met Daniel. To be honest, we never actually talked until one day when I had yelled at absolutely everyone to go to hell and a few other choice words my children better never say, he comes and sits beside me. He didn't say a word as I fumed, I was known as angry Abby for months after it then finally he turned to me and said if I wanted, he could teach me to yell in a few other languages."

Daniel smiled softly, "She looked at me like I was nuts."

"You were," Abby teased, "But it gave me something to focus on. Anyway a month or so later, I was fostered by a family who took kids for a short time, Daniel was fostered by them not long after that as well."

"Then you're aunt came for you," Daniel said.

"Than my aunt came and adopted me," Abby smiled, "The one person I said goodbye to was Daniel. Skip forward a few years, I went to college, while I was in the library who do I run into?"

"Literally," Daniel added.

Abby laughed, "After we stared at each other in shock, we spent the next six hours talking and catching up. Daniel showed me around since he'd been there since he was fourteen and we started dating."

"What?" Jack asked.

"Didn't I mention Abby was my ex?" Daniel grinned.

"Not in the two phone calls we've talked about her," Jack replied, "Anything else?"

"I wouldn't ask that," Abby said, "I know a lot about Daniel. Anyway, we dated for about a month or so, we're still trying to work out how long before we looked at each other one day and just went nah."

"You remained friends?" Jack asked.

Daniel nodded, "I couldn't get rid of her."

"Look who's talking," Abby shot back, "Every guy I dated had to be checked by Ratboy here."

Daniel groaned.

"Ratboy?" Jack asked amused.

"You had to tell him," Daniel sighed.

"Personally I still prefer Spacemonkey," Jack grinned.

"Can we get away from the humiliating nicknames you two have given me?" Daniel cried.

"For now," Abby teased, "Where was I?"

"Humiliating Daniel," Jack supplied, "And boyfriends."

"When I met Rob, he was confused by our relationship but after spending an afternoon with us he and Daniel became friends," Abby continued.

"I even gave her away at her wedding," Daniel smiled.

"Yeah, he stood at the top of the aisle flung me down and yelled take her," Abby laughed.

"I really like her," Jack told his friend.

"I'm so glad," Daniel murmured.

x

Daniel was getting them some more drinks, leaving Abby and Jack alone.

"Can I ask you something?" Abby said softly.

"Sure."

"Daniel told me about his wife," Abby said, "I would never ask him this but I need to know…"

"Sha're loved him so much," Jack told her, "She would have done anything for him. You would have liked her, from what Daniel tells me she loved teasing him as much as you do."

Abby smiled softly, "Good. I wish I could have met her."

"You would have liked her," Jack said.

"He doesn't really…what I mean…" Abby frowned, "How's he really coping with her death?"

Jack sighed, "Pretty badly. Look, Abby I don't know how much he told you but it's been a few years since he actually saw her."

"He explained she was kidnapped while they were in Egypt and he saw her last year pregnant from rape," Abby told him, "And that she was shot a few months ago."

"He never gave up hope on getting her back," Jack explained, "And to be honest I haven't seen him this relaxed in ages. If I'd known about you, I'd have sent him here a long time ago. When Sha're died, I was pretty sure we were going to lose him too."

Abby sighed, "Thank you, Jack."

"For what?"

"Daniel finds it hard to open up to people but I can tell you two are very close," she told him, "For him to invite you to join us, shows just how close you two are. It's obvious that he trusts you, so I'm going to ask you to make sure the moment he needs to he comes to see me again."

"Definitely," Jack replied solemnly, "You're obviously a good influence on him."

"He's like my brother," Abby told him, "I love him to bits and although we lose touch a lot, I know I can always count on him to come running when I need him."

* * *

Daniel turned to Abby and hugged her tightly; "Thank you for everything."

"I don't want it to be another four years before I hear from you again," she told him, "Come for Christmas if you can."

"I'll see what Jack has planned," Daniel smiled softly, "Tell Rob thanks and I left the kids some presents in the spare room."

"You didn't have to," Abby reminded him.

"I wanted to," he smiled.

"Hey I remember why I call you Ratboy," Abby told him.

"And why is that?" Jack asked.

"Because when he was a kid he was a short scrawny thing who used to scurry away and hide in corners so nobody would try and get to know him," Abby explained, "That's where Ratboy came from."

"I'm so glad you remembered that," Daniel said flatly.

"Abby," Jack smiled at her, "It was great to meet you."

"You too," Abby leaned up and hugged him too, "Take good care of him."

"I promise," Jack nodded before he moved out of the way to allow them one more hug goodbye.

Take care of yourself," Abby said again, "I want to hear from you every so often as well."

"I promise," Daniel hugged her tightly, "Love you, Abby."

"Love you too," she sighed before pulling back, "Now get out of here."

Daniel joined his friend in the taxi and kept his eyes on Abby until they were out of sight.

"How're you feeling?" Jack asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"I'm okay, Jack," Daniel turned to him and gave him a smile, "Abby has always been a good influence on me."

"Some of the stuff you two told me, I'm not so sure," Jack rolled his eyes, "Though now, I have some brilliant material for Carter and Ferretti."

"Jack!!!!"

"Let's start negotiations," Jack grinned.

Daniel started to laugh and launched into an argument with his best friend for the first time in months feeling alive.


End file.
